Une passion dévoilée
by Angeldu03x
Summary: Un petit moment de tendresse passé ensemble dans un endroit de la Congrégation inconnu jusqu'à se jour...


Je sortis du bureau de Komui avec Lavi.

« Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter, n'utilise plus ton innocence pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce je vais faire si je ne plus me battre… C'est injuste. »

Il m'attrapa les bras et me regardait de son œil émeraude perçant.

« S'il te plait… Je ne supporterai pas… »

Il baissait les yeux sans même terminer sa phrase. Il avait l'air si accablé par cette histoire, le voir comme ça était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je lui disais alors que j'étais d'accord. Il me fit un sourire puis viens m'embrasser. Nous repartions enlacés dans ces couloirs de pierres sombres.

La bonne humeur était revenue, on chahutait comme des adolescents. C'est alors qu'on croise Kanda qui passait par là. De son air sombre et froid, il maudissait le rouquin.

« Crétin de lapin, tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds !

- Hey Yu ! T'énerve pas comme ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça, me cherche pas ! »

Les voir se chamailler me donnait le sourire. Je les séparais puis le calme revient. Kanda me parlait d'une voix franche.

« Tu devrais le surveiller mieux que ça, et toi, s'adressant à Lavi, par pitié ne déteint pas sur elle.

- Yu, t'es pas gentil.

- La ferme ! Ou je te tranche la gorge !

- Yo les mecs, calmez vous s'ils vous plait. »

Dis ai-je désespérément. Mais sans succès. Kanda finit par repartir après avoir menacer le rouquin Mugen à la main. Puis Kanda au loin, mon amant se retourne vers moi et me dit avec le sourire.

« Nah, ce Yu, il ne sait pas rigoler…

- La ferme ! »

Même au loin, on pouvait entendre la voix du kandoka résonner. Je riais alors, Lavi m'accompagnait. Il m'enlaçait et me fit basculer en arrière pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Le voir heureux me rendait heureuse également. Ses bras étaient si rassurants, ils me détendaient. Lavi, mon Lavi que j'aimais et que j'aimerai toujours, je lui appartenais corps et âme, mon cœur battait pour lui et c'était réciproque. C'était si bon de savoir que mon amour était partagé. Il m'embrassait avec passion et avec toute la tendresse qu'il eut. Il me redressa et me contempla avec le sourire. Je l'aimais tant se sourire. Il me rappelait les bons moments passés avec lui et les moments que je passerai encore. Puis il me prends par la taille et viens m'embrasser délicatement une main derrière la tête. Je l'enlaçais et le pris par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. L'étreinte était si affective et sensuelle. Il vient m'embrasser dans le cou ça me fit des frissons. Puis sans attendre, il me prit dans ses bras comme le mari porte la mariée. Son coté joueur avait reprit le dessus. J'adorais vraiment sa personnalité. Je m'accrochais à son cou et pendant le trajet je lui fis des baisers dans le cou. Je le chatouillais soi-disant, ça le faisait rire. Portée au dessus du sol, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je respirais son odeur si rassurante à mes yeux. Sa peau si douce, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y laisser des baisers pour exprimer mon affection à son égard. Dans ses bras comme bercée, je fermais les yeux, lui faisant totalement confiance, comme si je m'endormais près de lui, je voulais que cette instant dure éternellement. Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui murmure des mots d'amour avant de plonger sur le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller. Il rougissait, ça me faisait rire. Personne n'était présent alors je continuais mes activités.

« Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Aha, c'est une surprise… »

Je mis alors ma tête sur son épaule et traçais une ligne imaginaire sur son cou avec le bout de mes doigts. Je lui embrassais le cou délicatement. On arrivait devant une porte. Il s'arrêta.

« Prête ? »

Il me déposa doucement. Puis j'avançais près de cette porte. Je l'ouvris. Ce que je découvris derrière me rendis muette un instant. C'était une pièce remplit de rose rouge, des bougies parcouraient chaque recoins de la pièce. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol jusqu'au lit avec une couverture d'un rouge profond. La lumière était tamisée, une ambiance romantique se fit sentir à travers la pièce. Je rentrais dans cette pièce et regardais partout stupéfaite. Lavi referma la porte derrière lui et ajouta d'un ton coquin.

« Il ne me semblait pas que nous avions fêté notre rencontre. Même si c'est un peu tard, vaut mieux tard que jamais. »

Je trouvais ça vraiment touchant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était si content. Il s'avança vers moi et me regarde de son œil émeraude si étincelant. Les reflets des bougies embellissaient se vert profond et le fit briller.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vraiment… magnifique. »

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots en réalité. C'était plus que magnifique. Il vient passer sa main dans mes cheveux et descendait pour arriver derrière ma nuque, sans un mot puis vient poser sa tête sur la mienne les yeux fermés et quelques mèches de feu descendaient sur son visage. Je murmurais son prénom ce qui le fit sourire. Ça le ressemblait bien, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais quand il le faisait, il y mettait tellement de passion. Je plongeais de nouveau dans ce vert si pénétrant ne regardant plus rien autour. La flamme de ses yeux rayonnait tout comme son cœur que je pouvais sentir accélérer via sa respiration. L'ambiance se réchauffait, Lavi se rapprocha de mes lèvres lentement, le temps se stabilisait. C'est alors qu'il vient toucher mes lèvres délicatement du bout des siennes… Il m'enlaçait la taille de ses bras pour me rapprocher de lui.

Puis il s'éloignait de moi et se dirigeait vers la table de nuit. Je ne savais pas se qu'il faisait. Ensuite il se retourna puis s'avançait vers moi. Il se mit à genoux me prenant la main et mit une rose entre ses dents. Ça me fit sourire. Ces petites attentions bénignes pour certains me faisait craquer. Je pris la rose, ce parfum était si agréable, sa couleur rouge reflétait le coté amoureux de Lavi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma main et me regarde amoureusement.

« Je serais là pour vous servir, ma princesse. »

J'étais totalement sous le charme.

« Avec plaisir… »

Je le relevais et l'attirais avec moi vers le lit recouvert de pétales de roses. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main. De ma main, je le pousse gentiment sur le lit. Je défais quelques boutons de ma chemise laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge sous les yeux attentifs de mon amant. La lueur des bougies éclairait ma poitrine d'une couleur orangée qui ondulait vers le rouge. Je lui lançais des petits regards charmeurs, qu'il me rendit. Une fois entièrement déboutonnée, je l'enlevais avec sensualité. Je la laissais tomber sur le sol. Je replongeais dans le regard de mon amant avant de m'avancer vers lui pour lui soutirer un baiser volé. Je montais à genoux sur le lit en l'emprisonnant de mes jambes. Je le laissais déboutonner mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant le ventre au passage. Je retirais son bandeau et passais ma main dans ses cheveux doré par la lumière tamisée. Il laissait passer sa langue subtilement sur mon torse et autour de mon nombril. Je retirais son t-shirt, il profitait de se moment pour me contempler. Puis il me sourit ayant comme une idée derrière la tête. Je lui souris également. Puis sans attendre d'avantage, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Je me retrouvais allongée sur les pétales de roses et lui au-dessus de moi. J'avais une vue plongeante sur son torse, mais c'est son regard qui me troublait le plus. Il restait au dessus de moi sans bouger, les bras de part et d'autre de mes épaules et ses mains plissant les draps. Le son de sa respiration me saisissait. Il restait là pendant plusieurs secondes à me regarder droit dans les yeux sans un mot, sans un geste. Puis il s'approcha lentement de mes lèvres. J'arrêtais presque de respirer. Mon cœur battait la chamane. Quand il finit par toucher mes lèvres. Le contact de sa bouche me donna un frisson. Un baiser tout en douceur et en subtilité. J'entrouvrais ma bouche pour y passer ma langue. Il jouait avec cette dernière et avec la sienne, il m'embrassait calmement. L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus chaude. Je sentais que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Son corps si séduisant effleurait le mien. Il passa ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je me laissais envahir par ses caresses et ses soupires. Il brisa le baiser mais pour descendre d'un cran et m'embrasser sur le cou passionnément. J'attrapais sa tête et glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure de feu. Puis il descendait encore en direction de ma poitrine et continuait sa décente en traçant une ligne imaginaire avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'à arriver à mon bas-ventre. Il retirait astucieusement mon pantalon déjà déboutonné ainsi que le sien.

Il était assis au bout du lit en sous-vêtements à me regarder toujours avec son sourire. Je me redressais alors et m'approchais de mon rouquin au regard joueur pour finalement venir l'embrasser. Il m'entourait de ses bras fortement, puis laissait glisser les bretelles de mon soutif avant de le dégrafer soigneusement. Il plongeait sa bouche sur mon buste comme pour le découvrir jusque dans le moindre recoin. Il me tenait fermement par les reins, je me cambrais sous ses étreintes. Puis il me déposa lentement face aux couvertures. Il remontait sur moi tel un fauve et m'embrassait la nuque. Ses mains me prenaient la taille et je sentais qu'il se collait à moi. Il me prit la main et la serra fortement tout en me déposant toujours des baisers sur la nuque et près de l'oreille. Je prononçais son nom dans un soupire d' extase.

Suite bientôt...


End file.
